


Are You Flirting With Me? -Gabrinette

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Flirting, Gabrinette - Freeform, Introspection, Marinette is smooth af, age gap, alcohol mention, brief and mild anxiety attack, everything is okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: Gabriel Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are at an after-party. One of them gets called out for flirting.





	Are You Flirting With Me? -Gabrinette

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;Dr Don't Like/Don't Read; They're adults; Hope you like it
> 
> If you don't like age-gap relationships, you are under no obligation to continue reading. In fact, I encourage you to click the "Back/Return" button and find something that will make you happy.
> 
> The two characters depicted below are both adults, over the age of 21 (in case you were worried).
> 
> I'd like to make this part of an arc/series, but I'm going to need to utilize some prompts to do that.  
> I hope you enjoy it. If you do, let me know in the comments and/or leave me some Kudos. ;)
> 
> >!< >!< >!< >!< >!< >!< >!<

“Are you… flirting with me?” Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly agape, turning her head toward him. They’d found themselves standing near to one another at one of the post-show salons and started up an amiable conversation before it had taken an unexpected turn. She gripped her glass, desperate not to drop it. She didn’t need a snowballing of her clumsiness to draw any unpleasant attention- especially not at one of the season’s first parties, not when she’d managed to get through so much of it thus far unscathed, and everyone else intact.

 He took a draught of his own drink, surveying her with an amused, sidelong glance before responding dryly, “It would be highly inappropriate of me if I was, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” He didn’t expect the snort of laughter that came from the young woman who had been so incredulous just a moment ago.

 “Then I suppose I had better apologize for behaving inappropriately. I hope you won’t think too badly of me.” She tucked dark strands that had fallen loose behind her ear and smiled.  “I’d better excuse myself before I say anything more unseemly. Good evening, Monsieur Agreste.”

 She walked away, taking his gaze with her. It was his turn to be incredulous.

 

>!< >!< >!< >!< >!<

 

Marinette stood in the bathroom, braced against the sink counter-top. Slow, deep breath in, and let it out. Slow, deep breath in, and let it out. Do it again. Okay, she could do this. She had done it!

 Marinette had not been particularly excited for tonight's party. She was stressed and exhausted and, frankly, she'd liked to punch a few people. While it didn't surprise her that Gabriel Agreste had been in attendance (he and his company had a long-standing and close relationship with the show's producers), she had not expected to find herself in his personal company let alone having a pleasant conversation bordering on friendly. She hadn't planned on bantering with him, either, but she had.

 And he'd flirted back! _Zut alors!_ And she'd implicated that she'd meant to flirt with him! She gripped the counter. Slow, deep breath in, and let it out. At least she had walked away while she was still capable of comporting herself like a competent adult.

 She reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone in an attempt to further calm herself before she was forced to go back out for at least another hour. She wanted to text or call someone, but who? Her finger hovered over Contacts before promptly putting it back in the clutch without contacting anyone.

The bathroom door opened.

 “Marinette?”

 “Lorelei?”

 “Mattheus is looking for you.”

 

>!< >!< >!< >!< >!<

 

Gabriel was not unused to attention from women. He knew he wasn't unattractive at his age, and his position in the industry made him the target of a certain set of coquettes, but he hadn't gotten that impression from Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. He had enjoyed talking to her- passing the time. She was a pleasant companion- especially when she'd relaxed enough to be a little playful. Thin lips quirked as he took a sip from his glass.

He'd switched to sparkling water once she'd disappeared into the crowd; he blamed the alcohol (a blatant misplacement of fault. He hadn't been anywhere near enough affected by it for that.). He'd allowed himself to tease her a little more than he might usually do and she'd called him on it, which surprised him. Then she had admitted to intentionally flirting with him- which surprised him even more. She certainly knew how to leave him amused.

That's what he was: amused. He ignored that the “alcohol” had another sentiment.  
  



End file.
